Información
by Kaz-san
Summary: Una misión, una búsqueda, una pelea... cosas que formaban parte de su rutina. Cuando algo inesperado ocurrió, ¿qué podían hacer mejor que dejarlo formar parte de su rutina? KakuHida.


Siento haber estado inactiva tanto tiempo. Segundo de bachiller está siendo mucho más duro de lo que pensaba y apenas me deja tiempo para escribir. Sin contar los problemas que estoy teniendo con el ordenador.

Ahora mismo mi CPU está en la tienda para formatearla, que es por lo que no puedo seguir mi otro fic hasta que la recupere. Mientras tanto decidí terminar este One Shot que tenía guardado en el MP4 y colgarlo desde el portátil. Siento las molestias de los que leísteis el prólogo del otro fic si no os contesté el review.

Disfrutad del Shot.

**Advertencias: **Lemon (no del todo explícito), ligero lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

**Información**

Sólo la tenue luz de la luna, que se filtraba por las cortinas, iluminaba la habitación de aquella posada; perfilando los dos cuerpos que se movían frenéticamente en una de las dos camas. En las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación resonaban los suspiros y gemidos ahogados que proferían los dos ocupantes. La lujuria y el placer mezclados en cada grito, en cada quejido desesperado que, impregnado de erotismo, pedía por más de aquella sensación.

Las gotas de sudor recorrían su piel morena, bajando por su espalda para después caer y perderse entre las sábanas con cada movimiento brusco que él hacía. Aquello no podía estar pasando desapercibido en la posada pero él no se preocupaba por ello, de hecho, en esos instantes, no le preocupaba nada. Lo único que era importante para él en ese momento era aquel hermoso hombre que yacía bajo su cuerpo, aferrándose al suyo con fuerza, como si fuese su única ancla al mundo.

Un grito más fuerte que los anteriores surgió de la boca del menor y se apretó más fuerte contra el otro hombre. La sensación de calor que sentía en su vientre aumentó y arqueó su espalda mientras sentía el miembro duro de su socio empujando en él, golpeando y rozando aquella zona exacta que le hacía ver las estrellas.

Tras oír aquel grito, el mayor sintió algo caliente salpicando en su estómago. Los músculos del más joven le apretaron con más fuerza hasta que la presión fue demasiada y él mismo acabó liberándose dentro de su compañero. Unos últimos gemidos más y todo sonido fue remplazado por jadeos de agotamiento. El moreno salió de aquel cálido lugar y se tumbó al lado del otro, girándose para quedar boca arriba y fijar la vista en el techo. Sus ojos verdes no mostraban ninguna emoción, como tampoco la mostraba su rostro.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno dijese nada, tan sólo podía oírse el sonido de sus respiraciones volviendo a la normalidad. Eran incapaces de mirarse el uno al otro, no podían creer lo que acababan de hacer, era algo incomprensible y aún así no se habían detenido en ningún momento, ni habían pensado que eso estuviese mal; no hasta ahora, ya siendo demasiado tarde.

El moreno cerró los ojos por fin, tratando de concentrarse y recordar que había pasado para llegar a esa situación, qué les había impulsado a hacer algo así. No hacía ni cinco horas que habían llegado a la ciudad y se habían instalado en la posada. Habían llegado en plenas fiestas del lugar y decidieron investigar un poco perdiéndose entre la multitud. Terminaron por sentarse en un pequeño antro de lo peor para beber y escuchar las conversaciones de los allí presentes. Entre esa panda de idiotas alguno había de haber que les proporcionase información.

Sí. Hasta allí lo recordaba bien. Pero… ¿Qué había ocurrido después?

Maldijo su mente intentando hacer memoria para desenterrar esos recuerdos de entre las imágenes recientes de lo ocurrido y la resaca que le acechaba. Un momento. ¿Resaca? Claro, eso era… Por fin las imágenes empezaron a inundar su mente.

o-o-o-o-o

— _Menuda mierda de sitio es éste, en serio— entró con paso fuerte, ignorando las miradas que le dirigían algunos de los allí presentes, y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la primera mesa libre que vio—. ¿Qué hacemos en esta pocilga, Kakuzu? _

_El mencionado no tardó en unirse a él, sentándose en la silla de enfrente._

— _¿No puedes quejarte un poco menos y usar algo más la cabeza?_

_Hidan chasqueó la lengua con reprobación y miró a su socio con su habitual ceño fruncido._

— _No veo ningún motivo para venir a investigar entre la peor escoria de este lugar— echó un vistazo alrededor—. Además, aquí no hay más que cuatro gatos._

— _Cuanta menos gente halla más fácil será escuchar sus conversaciones— explicó Kakuzu mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano al camarero—. Así que baja la voz y presta atención. La gente que se mueve por los bajos fondos suele saber muchas cosas que para nosotros pueden ser importantes._

_Resignado, el inmortal se recostó en la silla y trató de oír lo que decían los que estaban sentados en la mesa detrás de él. _

— _¿Qué se les ofrece?— el camarero se había acercado a la mesa para tomarles nota. Tanto él como el tabernero tenían un aspecto igual de sucio y desaliñado que los clientes. _

_Hidan lo observó con asco mientras Kakuzu pedía la bebida y cuando el camarero se hubo alejado, se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercarse a su socio._

— _No pienso beber nada aquí. Con toda la mugre que hay a saber si lo que nos sirven no es matarratas. _

_Kakuzu puso los ojos en blanco._

— _Para ya de gimotear. No debemos levantar sospechas así que si estás en una taberna lo normal es que bebas como el resto, además ya está pagado— le echó un vistazo a su cartera antes de metérsela de nuevo en el bolsillo—. Ya es bastante desperdicio por sí sólo. _

— _Tsk. Rata avariciosa…_

_El camarero regresó con dos vasos de un líquido amarillento y de fuerte olor. _

— _Oh bien, no es matarratas. Ya sabemos a donde va a parar lo que sacan de los retretes cuando se les atascan— murmuró Hidan mientras cogía el vaso. _

— _Calla ya y bebe— le ordenó Kakuzu, asqueado, y se retiró la máscara con disimulo para beber._

o-o-o-o-o

Un quejido cortó sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos, saliendo de aquel ensimismamiento, y se giró para observar a Hidan. El inmortal silbaba entre dientes y murmuraba maldiciones, adolorido, mientras se agarraba la cadera.

— ¿Estás bien?

Hidan abrió los ojos un poco y le lanzó una mirada de frustración.

— Si pudiera mover las piernas te patearía, bastardo— gruñó con voz inestable.

Kakuzu ignoró la "amenaza" y bajó la vista hacia las piernas de su compañero que tiritaban ligeramente a causa del esfuerzo. Suspiró y tiró con uno de sus hilos de las sabanas arremolinadas al pie de la cama, echándolas sobre ellos para taparles hasta el estómago.

— Ni que eso fuera a…— se calló al sentir una de las fuertes manos del tesorero sobre su muslo.

— Cálmate— le presionó la pierna contra la cama con cuidado—. Tenemos que seguir con la misión mañana así que duerme. Ya hablaremos sobre esto.

El inmortal parecía querer replicar pero se sentía mareado así que dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos.

Kakuzu volvió a su posición anterior, con la mano aún sobre el muslo de Hidan, y trató de seguir recordando. Habían llegado a la taberna y habían pedido algo de alcohol. Hasta ahí todo claro. Pero, ¿cómo habían llegado a emborracharse hasta tal punto? Él había estado observando a un grupo que charlaba en la barra y su compañero a dos tipos que se sentaban detrás de él…

o-o-o-o-o

— _Repugnante— el jashinista hizo una mueca mientras terminaba de beberse el contenido de su vaso._

— _Silencio. Presta atención._

_Hidan dejó el vaso en la mesa y giró la cabeza para mirar descaradamente a los hombres que había estado observando todo el rato. Nada más girarse sus ojos se toparon con los de uno de los dos hombres. Alzó la ceja algo sorprendido y se volteó a su posición anterior, fijando la vista en la mesa. Sintió la desagradable sensación de dos ojos fijos en su nuca y decidió girarse de nuevo, tal vez se lo había imaginado. _

_Otra vez, sin nada de disimulo pues la discreción no era su fuerte, dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa para toparse con aquellos ojos por segunda vez. El hombre curvó una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo haciendo que Hidan se girase hacia Kakuzu con una mueca de asco en la cara._

— _Kakuzu… Ese pagano mugriento de ahí detrás me está mirando, en serio— murmuró el inmortal frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Crees que nos ha reconocido?_

— _Imposible, no creo que nadie entre esta escoria sepa sobre Akatsuki— el tesorero dirigió su atención hacia el hombre en cuestión y se fijó en como éste escudriñaba a Hidan de arriba abajo con la mirada—. Más bien creo que te acaba de salir un admirador. _

— _No me jodas— su expresión de desagrado se acentuó—. Que asco._

— _Mala suerte para ti— susurró Kakuzu llevándose el vaso a los labios y apurando lo que le quedaba—. Ahí viene._

— _¿Qué?_

_Antes siquiera de que Hidan pudiera darse la vuelta alguien le apoyó una mano sucia y callosa en el hombro. El hombre que había estado observándole se inclinó sobre la mesa y acercó su rostro al del inmortal._

— _Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Sois nuevos en la ciudad?— les preguntó a ambos pero sin apartar la vista de Hidan, quien no se molestó en disimular el asco que le daba tenerle ahí cerca._

— _Estamos de paso— dijo escuetamente Kakuzu._

— _Ya veo… No se ven viajeros como vosotros muy a menudo en esta ciudad— esbozó una sonrisa burlona dejando ver sus dientes mellados y amarillentos—. ¿Puedo invitaros a algo?_

— _¿Cuánto hace que no pisas un cuarto de baño?— preguntó Hidan de mala manera y sin molestarse en disimular su desagrado— Tu hedor y la peste a alcohol de tu aliento tumbarían a todo un ejército, en serio._

_Aquel hombre no pareció molestarse por el comentario, al contrario, se echó a reír._

— _Tranquilo fiera. Me gusta tu actitud— le dio una palmada en la espalda a Hidan y se dirigió hacia su mesa—. Venid, os invitamos a un trago._

_Hidan estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber dejado la guadaña en la posada cuando Kakuzu se levantó para seguir al hombre._

— _¿Qué haces? No irás a aceptar la invitación de ese bastardo, ¿verdad?_

— _Ese tipo puede tener alguna información interesante— murmuró Kakuzu—. Vamos. Es una buena oportunidad. Con unas copas le sacaremos lo que queramos y seguro que el tipo no te niega nada a ti._

— _Bien, pero si ese borracho bastardo se toma alguna confianza conmigo le incrustaré las manos donde le quepan— replicó Hidan y le siguió de mala gana._

— _Déjame esto a mí._

o-o-o-o-o

Justo cuando empezaba a tenerlo todo mucho más claro, Kakuzu fue interrumpido otra vez. El cuerpo de Hidan tiritaba de nuevo, acompañado esta vez del sonido de sus dientes chocando entre sí. Su cuerpo sudado y febril se había quedado ahora helado y la fina sábana no era suficiente para calentarlo.

— ¿Tienes frío?— le preguntó el tesorero mientras retiraba la mano que seguía apoyada en el muslo del jashinista.

— ¿A ti qué te parece, estúpido?— gruñó mientras tiraba de la sabana hasta taparse los hombros.

Kakuzu suspiró hastiado y agarró a Hidan tirándole en su regazo y apoyándole en su torso. El inmortal se sorprendió un poco por la acción del tesorero y se incorporó sobre sus brazos dirigiéndole una mirada ceñuda.

— ¿A qué ha venido eso?

— Me canso de oírte protestar por todo— Kakuzu echó la sábana por encima del inmortal y se recostó con él encima—. Ya estás cómodo y tibio, es mejor esto que tenerte toda la noche molestando. Duérmete de una maldita vez.

— Te odio, en serio— murmuró apretando los dientes.

Hidan hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no empezar una discusión sabiendo que se arriesgaba a que Kakuzu le tirase al suelo. Finalmente se rindió ante el cansancio, el dolor punzante y el fuerte agarre del tesorero, y se acomodó sobre él para dormir. Debía admitir, aunque no lo diría en voz alta, que el calor y el aroma de su socio le relajaban bastante.

Al fin con algo de silencio, Kakuzu se sumió de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Si no recordaba mal habían pasado un par de horas aceptando las constantes invitaciones de aquel hombre quien estaba muy empeñado en hacer beber a Hidan. Por alguna razón cuando el jashinista había empezado a desinhibirse por el alcohol y a charlar algo más confiadamente con el mendigo, él había empezado a sentirse incómodo y a tener prisa por abandonar el lugar.

o-o-o-o-o

— _¡Oi, oi, oi! ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?_

_Hidan se retorcía y refunfuñaba mientras su socio lo arrastraba fuera del local._

— _Nos vamos a la posada— dijo el mayor sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse un poco. El alcohol consumido ya estaba empezando a molestarle a la vista aunque claramente estaba mejor que su compañero—. Ya estás bastante borracho._

— _¡Yo no estoy borracho, bastardo! — gritó Hidan con voz afectada._

_Kakuzu bufó._

— _Mírate, ni siquiera puedes hablar como se debe._

— _Aguafiestas. Me repugnas, en serio— El inmortal trató de ponerse en pie, las piernas le temblaban y su vista estaba nublada._

_Sin una palabra más, Kakuzu agarró a Hidan y se lo echó al hombro para después empezar a andar hacia la posada._

— _¡O-Oi! ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Bájame ahora mismo!­— el joven empezó a patalear y dar puñetazos en la espalda del tesorero para que éste le soltara, consiguiendo únicamente hacerse daño al golpear su dura piel— ¡Maldito jutsu de piel de acero!_

— _Para de lloriquear o te dejaré aquí para que te mueras de frío— le retó—. Que es precisamente lo que tendría que haber hecho._

— _Otra vez con lo mismo. ¡Yo no puedo morir imbécil!_

_Toda una retahíla de insultos surgió de la boca del religioso mientras el tesorero le acarreaba hasta su habitación en la posada, pasando por en frente de los sorprendidos recepcionistas, y lo tiraba en su cama. _

— _¡Ouch!_

_Kakuzu se secó la frente con el dorso de la mano y tiró la capa en su cama. Hidan se incorporó mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y con ganas de montar pelea.  
_

— _Mañana nos marcharemos de esta ciudad y seguiremos con la misión— dijo el mayor, prefiriendo ignorar al otro._

— _¡Podríamos haber conseguido información si hubieses esperado cinco minutos más!— se quejó el otro— ¡Tú fuiste el primero que dijo que debíamos hablar con él! _

— _Eso fue antes de saber que te emborracharías tú en vez de ellos— replicó mientras se quitaba la máscara—. Si ya de por sí tu bocaza es enorme no quiero saber lo que el alcohol la puede magnificar. Hubieses acabado revelando tú la información._

_El inmortal se levantó de un salto, tambaleándose un poco, y se acercó al otro para encararlo agarrándole del hombro. _

— _¡Deja de hablarme como si tú lo supieses todo! ¿Qui-…_

_Las palabras fueron cortadas cuando el moreno lo agarró por detrás del cuello tirando de él hacia atrás._

— _¡Estoy empezando a cansarme de ti! ¡Guárdate tus palabras para quien las quiera!_

— _¿Cómo el borracho del bar? ¿Sabes qué? Empiezo a creer que en realidad estabas celoso— dijo el inmortal con una sonrisa de suficiencia._

_El tesorero apretó el agarre. _

— _Si dices otra palabra más…_

— _¿Qué?— preguntó Hidan desafiante, ladeando la cabeza y ensanchando su sonrisa prepotente._

_La sonrisa del religioso desapareció cuando su boca fue cubierta por la de su socio. Apenas pudo permitirse unos segundos de desconcierto antes de que su mente quedara en blanco. Por puro instinto llevó sus manos a la camisa del tesorero, apretándola en los puños y trayéndole hacia él. Al instante siguiente ambos se hallaban enzarzados en una lucha sin cuartel donde las armas eran sus lenguas y el premio la dominación. Sin saber del todo que les había llevado a esa situación ambos respondieron a las acciones del otro, negándose a ceder, como en todas sus peleas._

o-o-o-o-o

Lentamente abrió los ojos volviendo a fijar la vista en el techo mientras por su mente aún pasaban las imágenes claras de lo ocurrido. La respiración constante del inmortal le indicó que éste estaba dormido, despertarlo conllevaría una nueva discusión y no se sentía con ganas de volver a pelear. Prefirió cerrar los ojos y dejar que el sueño le venciera, evadiendo su mente de todo pensamiento.

o-o-o-o-o

— Date más prisa.

— ¡Cállate, joder! Todo esto es culpa tuya.

Kakuzu suspiró, acelerando el paso con Hidan siguiéndole cojeando ligeramente. Habían salido temprano y la ciudad casi se perdía de la vista tras ellos.

— ¡Oi, Kakuzu!— le llamó el inmortal tratando de igualarle el paso— ¿No dijiste que lo hablaríamos hoy?

— ¿Hablar de qué?

Hidan enarcó una ceja, lanzándole al tesorero una mirada confusa.

— Ya sabes de qué. Lo que pasó en la posada, imbécil.

— Olvídalo. No hay nada de qué hablar— dijo tranquilamente Kakuzu, sacando un mapa de su bolsa.

— ¿Qué?— replicó el otro— Oye, bastardo, después de lo que pasó no vas a-…

— Tenemos la siguiente ciudad a dos kilómetros— le cortó el mayor­—. Cuanto antes lleguemos, antes podremos ponernos a reunir más información.

— ¿Más? ¡Si ayer no… reunimos nada.

El religioso recorrió de arriba abajo a su socio con la mirada mientras pensaba en las palabras que acababa de decir. Tranquilamente, Kakuzu dobló el mapa y lo volvió a meter en su bolsa sin prestar atención a Hidan y sin bajar el ritmo. Lo extraño de la situación era que parecía muy tranquilo a pesar de las quejas del jashinista, cuando normalmente estaría mandándolo callar. El inmortal llegó con dificultad a una conclusión y, por primera vez en su vida, no supo bien que decir.

— Oh…

El tesorero aceleró el paso de nuevo dejando a su compañero algo rezagado. El inmortal recuperó el habla y numerosas maldiciones salieron de su boca dirigidas hacia el mayor, mientras trataba de alcanzarle y se preguntaba cual de los dos haría el camino del día siguiente cojeando.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. En cuanto recupere mi CPU trataré de seguir el otro fic.  
Cualquier crítica es bienvenida ;D


End file.
